Mega Man X3
Mega Man X3 is the third game in the Mega Man X series and the last game to appear on the Super Nintendo, released in 1995. The game was remixed and re-released for the Sega Saturn and Sony PlayStation in Japan and Europe in 1996 and for the PC in North America and Europe in 1998 featuring FMV sequences and an orchestrated soundtrack. The game's remixed counterpart was also later released as part of the Mega Man X Collection. This is the first game where Zero is playable, which will become a staple in the series (although he only has one "life" and cannot fight stage bosses, with a few sub-bosses as exceptions). It is considered by some fans to be one of the most difficult games in the X series. Story In the year 21XX, all the Mavericks have been neutralized thanks to the efforts of a Reploid scientist named, "Dr.Doppler". Using his Neuro Computer he has been able to suppress any abnormal behavior in the reploids and prevent them from going berserk. Many of the most advanced reploids have gathered near their new mentor and founded "Doppler Town", a perfect Utopian community. With Dr. Doppler guiding them, the world seemed ready toenter a new golden age... After a few months... The Mavericks who were supposed to have been neutralized by the Neuro Computer suddenly appeared and began to riot... At Maverick Hunter Headquarters, all the intelligence indicated that Dr. Doppler was the mastermind behind the invasion. Soon, the call went out to X and Zero to destroy the invading Mavericks and to bring Dr.Doppler to justice. Maverick Hunter X and Zero dispatch!! A few hours later, emergency contact was made by the headquarters of Maverick Hunter. "This is the headquarters of Maverick Hunter. We are under attack from the Doppler force. All units return to base immediately and return fire." In-Depth Story Shortly after the events of Mega Man Xtreme, Cain Labs creates Dr. Doppler, a Reploid scientist who would head up a "utopian" community where humans and Reploids could live in peace named Doppler Town. However, not too long after his creation, Doppler inspires a revolt and forms the Doppler Army, attacking Maverick Hunter HQ! The anti-virus that he was creating to counter the Sigma Virus was found to be a placebo, and with HQ and Cain Labs under attack, X and Zero were called into action. X and Zero defeated the mavericks in charge of Doppler's army and Cain pinpointed the location of his hidden lab. When X confronted and defeated Doppler, he found out that the good doctor was not responsible for the revolt - Sigma was. Doppler had been infected and had built a new body for Sigma, so X and Zero go after him. Sigma has a powerful new "Kaiser Sigma" body, but in the end he is defeated. However, he turns into a pure viral form, chasing X and cornering him in an attempt to take his body. There are two endings to the game. They both show that Dr. Doppler completed a true anti-virus. The "good ending" shows that Zero met with uploaded Doppler's anti-virus into his Z-Sabre, dropping down and dealing a fatal blow to Sigma. In the other ending, which occurs if Zero is undergoing repairs (that includes obtaining the Z-Sabre for X), Dr. Doppler himself comes to the rescue, contacting Sigma with the anti-virus he administered on his body and sacrifices himself.(bad source) Either way, Sigma recovers from the anti-virus for the next game. Gameplay Mega Man X3 follows its predecessors in terms of gameplay. Players still control X whilst battling Mavericks and managing through obstacles and tough terrain. Once a boss is defeated, X will copy the weapon of the defeated boss. However, this game also debuts the first playable appearance of Zero, a previous NPC who appeared during cutscenes to assist the player. Zero is first playable in the intro level and can be called upon at certain times in the game. He possesses a stronger variant of the X-Buster, the Z-Buster, which is capable of four level charges. The fourth level charge fires two fully charged Z-Buster shots followed by a slash from the Z-Saber, the most powerful weapon in the game. He also always starts out with a fully upgraded HP gauge as well. However, Zero is unable to do combat with bosses and automatically leaves upon nearing the boss door and thus, cannot gain new weapons. The Armor collecting from the first and second games return, but has further emphasis. In addition to the armor, the player may collect Enhancement Chips which further upgrades the armor parts, giving X a wider range of abilities. However, if the player collects all of the armor parts but none of the enhancement chips, it is possible to unlock a gold palette swap for the armor which provides all of the enhancement powers automatically. Finally, if certain conditions are met, X can obtain the Z-Saber from Zero, but at that point, he can no longer be summoned to help anymore for the rest of the game. Bosses Eight Mavericks: *Blast Hornet *Blizzard Buffalo *Crush Crawfish *Gravity Beetle *Neon Tiger *Toxic Seahorse *Tunnel Rhino *Volt Catfish Others: *Maoh the Giant *Vile MK-2 *Bit *Byte *Godkarmachine O Inary *Press Disposer *Volt Kurageil *Dr. Doppler *Sigma Armor : See Main Article: X's armors This is the first and only game in the series with Enhancement Chips. You may receive the normal Upgrade Chips from standard-colored Dr. Light capsules, but from pink Dr. Light capsules, you may receive further enhancements. You may only receive one chip at a time, but you can find all four at once in a special way, similar to the Hadouken and Shoryuken in previous games. Helmet Upgrade, in Tunnel Rhino's stage: Look for a peculiar boulder in the underground section of the level. Charge up a Triad Thunder to destroy the boulder. The first one you come to will contain a Heart Tank, and the second will contain the Capsule. :On the Stage Select screen, text will reveal what items are yet to be found in what stages. Enhancement Chips will be marked as ??????. When you enter a stage, a general map of the stage will be shown by X's helmet. Helmet Enhancement, in Blast Hornet's stage: Look for a very large pit near the Ride Armor platform. Dash-jump with the Ride Armor to reach the Helmet Enhancement. :Whenever X stands still for a while, his energy and Sub-Tanks will begin to be refilled. This is useful in the corridor before Boss battles. Body Upgrade, in Volt Catfish's stage: In a spike-lined tunnel, you'll arrive in a high room with a strange device at the bottom. Charge a Gravity Well to reverse gravity and allow the device to carry you to the Body Upgrade. :Halves the damage X takes and extends the invincibility period after taking damage. Body Enhancement, in Crush Crawfish's stage: While in the outside area, grab a Ride Armor from the platform. Drop down the deep vertical passage and look for what appears to be a bottomless pit next to the broken girders. Drop down and crush the wall, opening the passage to the Body Enhancement. :Further decreases the damage X takes. Arm Upgrade, in Neon Tiger's stage: Look for a wall with cracks in it, and drill through it with the Tornado Fang. (If your X-Buster shots bounce off of a wall, it's breakable.) Continue into the room to find the Arm Upgrade. :If X charges both arm cannons and fires them both in quick succession, the shots will combine and become much more powerful. X can also charge his weapons. Arm Enhancement, in Gravity Beetle's stage: Again, look for a breakable wall by searching them for cracks and firing at them with the X-Buster. Use the Ride Armor to break it, and continue to find the Arm Enhancement. :Adds the Hyper Cannon to X's arsenal; when selected, X will fire charged shots by using the Hyper Cannon's weapon energy. If X has multiple levels of charged shots (Left X-Buster, Right X-Buster, Z-Saber), they will fire in the order they are fired normally. Leg Upgrade, in Blizzard Buffalo's stage: When snow begins to fall, get as high as possible. Leap off of the third platform and grab onto a ledge. Continue into the tunnel to come upon the Leg Upgrade. :Allows X to air-dash once in the air if he has not entered the air through a dash-jump. New to Mega Man X3's air-dash is the ability to air-dash up, albeit not very far. Leg Enhancement, in Toxic Seahorse's stage: In the underwater area after the Ride Armor platform, use the Frog Ride Armor to destroy the two fans high up. Get out of the armor and climb up the wall. Jump while on the surface of the water to surface-jump. Repeat this technique to cross the water, and you will reach the Leg Enhancement. :Allows X to air-dash twice in the air from a normal jump, or air-dash once from a dash-jump. See Also * List of Mega Man X3 enemies * Mega Man X3 walkthrough Secrets *Hyper Max Armor *X's use of the Z-Saber. *In part three of Doppler's Lab, in the chamber with all the teleporters leading to the Maverick rematches, there is some sort of pod in the middle of the room, which can be shot for item pickups (life and weapon energy). If you slash the pod with the Z-Saber, it will blow up but an 1UP will appear on top of it. This can be done each time the pod is restored after each Maverick rematch. Cover Art MMX3baSNES.jpg|American cover RMX3SaturnCover.jpg|Japan Sega Saturn cover Trivia * Neon Tiger's stage music bears a strong resemblance to Guns 'n Roses' My Michelle. * This is the only game in the Mega Man X series without a fire-elemental Maverick. * In the CD versions, during Volt Catfish's intro, a robot very similar to Auto can be seen. * This is the first game that allows the player to control Zero. * At the end of Mega Man X3, the text says: "To save mankind, he (X) must destroy Zero". This came to pass in Mega Man X5, with a duel between the two of them in Sigma's lair, though it was not actually X who destroyed Zero, but rather Sigma. It should be noted, however, that the Japanese version of the line above never mentions anything about destroying Zero, just that he has to fight him. * In the US release of Mega Man X Collection, the European version for the Sega Saturn was used instead of the US SNES version. * If using an emulator, you can insert a code to play Zero, but it can be glitchy, You cannot use weapons and subtanks while using the code, and has a graphical glitch on Zero's sprite. Category:Mega Man X games Category:SNES games Category:PlayStation games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Computer games